Don't Judge from The Cover!
by nawdblume
Summary: "Ne, ne, kalian sudah dengar? Anaknya ketua direktur sudah kembali dari Amerika!"/ "Putera direktur yang itu?"/ "Kau tahu kami tak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan, kan? Jika dia kembali ke sini, di bagian apa dia akan dimasukkan?"/ AU, OOC, Cliché./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Please read A/N!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, OOC, Cliché, A Complete rewritten.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Don't Judge from The Cover!**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Seorang wanita berperawakan kurus tinggi dan pakaian yang rapi tampak berjalan melewati pintu kaca otomatis. Rambut cokelatnya disanggul kecil dengan ikat rambut berjaring-jaring. Kemeja warna pink mudanya ditutupi dengan sebuah jas cokelat tua; sesekali naik menunjukkan sebuah jam tengan berwarna putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Celana panjang bermodel pipa berwarna krem dipadu dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna emas menghiasi kakinya. Dengan langkah pasti, wanita itu mendekati lift.

Wanita anggun yang berkharisma.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hahnenfuss," sapa salah seorang pegawai.

Shiho Hahnenfuss adalah namanya. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia menjabat posisi penting di Perusahaan Joule–perusahaan properti yang sukses–, menjadi wakil direktur di bawah pemilik perusahaan itu: Ezalia Joule. Di usianya yang masih dua puluh empat tahun itu, ia telah mendapatkan pengakuan atas kemampuannya dari berbagai kalangan. Benar-benar sebuah permata yang mengagumkan, dengan banyak pencapaian yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sayang, di balik itu semua, ia masih melajang –sesuatu yang sering dianggap kekurangan. Ia tak jelek, termasuk cantik malah, namun tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati karena merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan wanita muda itu.

Shiho mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Vino."

Lift yang sampai lantai satu itu terbuka lebar. Kedua atasan dan bawahan itu segera masuk. Vino menekan tombol nomor tiga kemudian menoleh dan bertanya, "Ruangan Anda, kan, Nona?"

Shiho mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Ia pun menekan tombol dua dua kali, menandakan lantai tujuan Shiho: lantai 22, lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit itu.

000

Dua orang pemuda beriringan menuju sebuah taksi yang terparkir di depan bandara. Ada satu koper besar yang masing-masing mereka bawa.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap membiarkan kacamata hitamnya bertengger di kepalanya. Kaos warna putih ketat melekat di badannya, menunjukkan otot-ototnya. Ada jaket berwarna merah yang diikat di pinggangnya. Celana jinsnya sedikit longgar dan terlalu panjang sehingga hampir menutupi sepatunya. Sesekali, ia mengerling nakal ketika menangkap basah adanya wanita yang memandanginya.

"Tingkah _casanova_-mu itu masih terbawa ke sini, Dearka?"

Dearka memberikan cengiran khasnya. Deretan putih giginya seolah berkata 'ya, kau benar' pada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda berambut _silver_ berdecih kemudian mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sempat dilepaskannya. Kaos berlengan panjangnya berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan 'just go die if you don't wanna live!'. Dengan celana jins longgar dan sepasang sepatu kets, ia berjalan seolah menguasai tempat itu.

_Wow, real badasses!_

"Apa kau akan langsung ke kantor?" tanya Dearka –yang dijawab dengan 'setelah berganti baju'. "Hmmm, sudah tak sabar melihat gadismu, eh?"

Kedikan bahu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setelahnya, pemuda itu diam tak bertanya-tanya dan kembali pada kegiatannya menggoda para wanita yang asyik memandanginya. Para wanita Orb masih cantik dan menarik seperti ingatan terakhirnya, tidak kalah cantik dengan wanita bule di Amerika.

Berpasang mata memandangi keduanya dengan pandangan kekaguman hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu kemudian meninggalkan bandara.

000

"Ne, ne, kalian sudah dengar? Anaknya ketua direktur sudah kembali dari Amerika!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana? Aku dengar dia tampan."

"Aku juga dengar begitu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi mungkin saja? Ibunya saja cantik. Pasti anaknya tampan."

_"Bla … bla … bla…."_

Shiho mengunyah makan siangnya dengan tenang. Pemandangan di luar sana nampak indah memesona. Ia heran, hari itu, topik pembicaraan bermuara pada anak ketua direktur yang konon kembali dari Amerika.

Gadis itu menyendokkan makan siangnya lagi. Masih ada setengah piring nasi beserta sayur dan lauknya. Ketika para wanita yang bekerja di kantor itu makan siang hanya dengan sepiring buah dan sayur atau roti, gadis itu makan dengan nasi. Hanya ada satu orang selain dirinya yang makan dengan porsi besar: Cagalli Hibiki dari bagian hukum.

"Shiho," sapa seseorang.

Shiho menelan kunyahannya kemudian menenggak air putihnya. "Cagalli. Tidak biasanya kau telat? Biasanya kau yang menungguku."

Cagalli duduk di depan Shiho. Nampan makanannya dipenuhi seporsi nasi berukuran besar, segelas jus jeruk, dan sebotol air mineral. Ia meringis kecil. "Biasa, Perusahaan Logos. Sekali lagi ia mengajak berperkara di pengadilan. Aku heran, dia tak juga bosan padahal kalah terus," ujarnya.

Shiho tertawa renyah. "Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan jika semakin tinggi pohon tumbuh maka semakin kencang angin yang berembus."

Cagalli mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak klaim dan protes yang dilayangkan pada perusahaan kita. Tak heran, ketua direktur memanggil Yzak kembali."

"Yzak?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Yzak Joule … putera direktur. Kupikir kalian pernah bertemu ketika kau awal-awal bekerja di sini?"

Sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang pemuda berambut seperti kakek-kakek yang selalu saja merebut tempat parkirnya … mengganggu pekerjaannya … membuat kericuhan di mana pun ia berada … dan membuat dirinya tak nyaman.

"Putera direktur yang _itu?_" tanya Shiho sembari membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau lucu, Shi. Nyonya Joule hanya punya satu putera. Dan itu, Yzak."

Shiho mengambil gelasnya dan menenggak isinya hingga habis.

"_Dia _kembali? Kupikir dia pindah untuk selama-lamanya?"

Shiho diam beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu kami tak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan, kan? Jika dia kembali ke sini, di bagian apa dia akan dimasukkan?"

Gadis berpakaian serba hitam di depannya itu menelan kunyahannya. "Dia bersamaku. Meskipun ia sering bekerja di balik layar, kemampuannya di bidang hukum luar biasa, kau tahu. Melihat banyaknya tudingan kepada kita, kurasa, Nyonya Joule ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Di Amerika, Yzak terkenal _killer_. Bukankah menarik jika mereka yang berusaha menjatuhkan Perusahaan Joule berhadapan dengannya?

"Aku juga sudah merasa lelah dengan jumlah mereka yang tak juga berkurang. Bisa-bisa rambutku rontok semua jika ini semua berakhir." Cagalli mengakhiri dengan satu suapan makanannya.

Shiho menatap makanan yang masih tersisa di piringnya. Nafsu makannya telah hilang hanya dengan berita kembalinya pemuda itu. "Kau mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri, Cagalli. Untuk apa mengharapkannya?"

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau tak menyukai Yzak, Shiho. Tapi, sebaik apa pun aku, aku mulai kewalahan. Untuk perusahaan sebesar ini, tambahan seorang konsultan hukum lain tentu saja akan lebih baik. Lagipula, Yzak tak seburuk itu jika kau mengenalnya."

Shiho berdesah kecil. Wajahnya penuh kecewa.

000

_Tin. Tin._

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hingga hampir terjatuh. Ia baru saja keluar dari gedung ketika sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya. Pengemudi mobil hitam mengkilat itu mengklakson keras, mengagetkan gadis yang tengah berjalan itu. Ia menggeram kecil ketika kaca mobil diturunkan dan menampakkan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tak nyaman sejak dulu.

"Seharusnya kau berjalan dengan hati-hati, _Woman_," ujar Yzak yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Selalu saja merepotkan orang lain."

Shiho menarik napas panjang kemudian merapikan sanggulnya. "Tuan Joule, Anda sudah kembali dari Amerika? Ada yang Anda perlukan saat ini? Mungkin saya bisa membantu?"

"Yang aku perlukan bukanlah urusanmu," jawab Yzak pedas.

"Yzak Joule," tegur seseorang tiba-tiba.

Shiho segera membalikkan badannya. Ada Ezalia Joule di sana. Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Maafkan anakku. Dia masih belum mengubah kebiasaan buruknya dalam memilih kata-kata. Dia ke sini untuk menjemputku."

Ezalia kemudian berjalan ke kursi penumpang dan duduk di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lagi pada Shiho. "Kami duluan, Shiho. Ayo, Yzak."

Shiho membungkukkan badannya sedikit ketika mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya. Tangannya terasa sedikit gatal karena ingin memukul sesuatu, terutama sebuah wajah pria bermata biru bertampang angkuh.

000

"Cagalli! Hei, apa yang kau beli?" tanya Shiho sembari mendorong kereta belanjanya menghampiri rekan sekantornya itu.

Cagalli yang berdiri di dekat sebuah rak boneka menoleh. "Oh, Shiho? Aku ingin memilih beberapa boneka."

Shiho memberikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau belum tahu? Lusa akan ada perayaan kecil di rumah Pastur Malchio. Jadi kami ingin menghadiahkan beberapa benda pada anak-anak," jelas gadis berambut pirang itu sembari mengambil sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk beruang. "Bagaimana menurutmu yang ini?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengambil boneka itu. "Bagus. Bulunya juga tak mudah rontok. Berapa banyak yang akan kau beli?"

"Dua puluh."

"Sebanyak itu? Akan kau letakkan di mana?"

"Dalam kereta belanja, tentu saja."

Shiho menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak melihat adanya kereta belanja lain selain miliknya yang telah terisi penuh dengan kebutuhannya. "Kau tak membawa satu?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Kira akan ke sini dengan kereta dorong kosong sebentar lagi. Kereta kami sebelumnya sudah tak cukup untuk menampung boneka sebanyak itu, jadi dia menitipkannya di kassa terlebih dahulu."

Shiho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Shiho? Kau juga berbelanja?" sapa Kira yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dengan kereta belanja kosong.

"Hai, Kira. Lama tak berjumpa. Hari ini jadwalku belanja. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Kira tersenyum kecil, menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya. "Cagalli sedang memilihkan boneka untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan. Mungkin kau mau membantu memilih?" Ia berbisik di samping Shiho, "Kau tahu seleranya tentang boneka sedikit … _berbeda_."

"Kira,"–Cagalli merangkul saudara kembarnya itu–"aku bisa mendengarmu. Dan seleraku ini cukup bagus." Ia menambahkan sembari menunjukkan boneka pilihannya.

"Cags, kau menyadari kalau kau baru memilih satu boneka, kan? Kita butuh dua puluh, bukan hanya satu," ujar Kira berbalik menghadap Cagalli.

"Aku harus berhati-hati dalam memilih, Kira."

"Tapi, Cags, kau tak—"

Cagalli menghentakkan kakinya. "Kira, anak-anak punya…."

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sudah paham dengan kebiasaan si kembar yang meskipun berusia hanya setahun lebih muda dibandingkan dengannya, masih sering bertingkah seperti anak remaja. Pertengkaran keduanya tidak akan berhenti dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia mengambil kereta dari pegangan Kira dan berjalan dari satu bagian ke bagian lain, memilih sembilan belas boneka berbagai macam.

Ketika ia selesai, ia mendorong keretanya ke samping kedua saudara kembar yang masih bertengkar.

"...ku bilang tadi. Seharusnya—"

"Kau tak pernah bermain boneka, Kira. Biarkan aku yang memilih."

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti memotong ucapanku, Cags?"

"Ehem," Shiho berdehem kecil. "Kurang sembilan belas boneka, kan? Apakah ini sudah cukup?"

Cagalli dan Kira menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Keduanya menatap setumpuk boneka di dalam kereta belanja yang sebelumnya kosong. Keduanya menatap dengan heran sebelum berujar bersamaan, "Kau mengambilnya selama kami bertengkar?"

Shiho mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kassa sekarang?" tanyanya sembari mendorong kereta belanjanya sendiri.

Di belakangnya, Kira dan Cagalli saling pandang sebelum mengikuti Shiho –dengan Kira yang mendorong troli.

000

"Hei, _Woman_, kau lupa meresleting rokmu."

Shiho membawa tas kecilnya ke bagian belakang roknya, tangannya kemudian meraba-raba resleting roknya itu … hanya untuk menemukan resleting yang tertutup dengan sempurna. Ia mendelikkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan bertatap mata dengan Yzak. Seperti ekspresi yang populer: jika pandangan mata bisa membunuh, Yzak pasti sudah terkubur beberapa meter di bawah permukaan bumi. Sayang, itu semua mustahil.

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan gadis itu. Ia masuk ke dalam lift ketika pintu lift terbuka lebar. Bahu kirinya dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu wakil direktur muda itu. Shiho mengikuti setelahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Jika kau bukan siapa-siapa, aku pasti sudah menamparmu."

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Kesal membuncah di dadanya.

Yzak mendengus kecil.

000

Shiho tak percaya pada penglihatannya pada halaman rumah Pastur Malchio. Ada beberapa mobil lain di sana, salah satunya ia kenali sebagai milik Hibiki bersaudara … yang memang ia perkirakan pasti hadir di perayaan itu. Tapi, ada satu mobil lain yang ia kenali … yang benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang tak asing lagi terparkir di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir kendaraannya.

"Mungkin hanya mirip," gumam gadis itu.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya sembari mengangkat satu plastik besar berisi kue-kue untuk anak-anak. Pelan-pelan, ia berjalan menuju rumah Pastur Malchio. Ia semakin mendengar suara gembira anak-anak penghuni rumah besar itu. Tanpa disadarinya, senyuman muncul menghiasi wajah ayunya yang tak dihiasi make-up seperti biasanya.

Pastur Malchio menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat. Pria berusia setengah abad itu berterima kasih atas kedatangannya. "Anak-anak pasti senang. Kau sudah lama tak ke sini."

"Maafkan saya, Bapa. Pekerjaan sedikit menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Jika tak berpapasan dengan Kira dan Cagalli di supermarket, saya mungkin tidak tau ada perayaan."

Pastur mengangguk kecil. "Silakan masuk. Kira dan Cagalli sudah di dalam bermain bersama anak-anak."

Shiho tersenyum dan bergegas masuk. Ia langsung menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan kue-kue yang dibawanya. Menatanya rapi dalam toples, ia membawanya ke ruang bermain di mana suara tawa bersumber.

_Glek_.

Kali ini, gadis tinggi semampai itu benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

000

Kira menyenggol Cagalli dan melirik ke sebuah arah. Mengikuti arah pandangan Kira, gadis yang menyukai warna hijau itu menemukan Shiho yang tampak terkejut. Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka dan matanya sedikit terbelalak.

Cagalli melambai sembari mendekati gadis itu lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Shiho!"

Shiho menoleh pada Cagalli. "Cagalli? Dia…?"

"Oh, Yzak? Aku bilang jangan menilai orang dari luar saja, kan? Dia sudah sering membantu di sini. Sejak masih SMP. Dia kakak kelasku dan Kira."

Di sana, seorang Yzak Joule duduk dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Beberapa di antaranya dipangku oleh pria itu. Kali ini, berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa, seorang Yzak Joule mengenakan pakaian badut dengan _make-up_ tebal. Benar-benar pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang dari yang ditampilkan olehnya.

Anak-anak tampak ceria. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang bergelanyut manja pada pria yang kekar itu. Dan ekspresi di wajah badut itu … seolah merespon balik keceriaan anak-anak itu. Tak nampak wajah masamnya yang biasa Shiho lihat –entah karena tertutup _make-up_ atau karena memang wajahnya sedang ceria.

"Sssst, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Shiho. Grumpy Old Man seperti dia akan murka jika hal ini sampai ketahuan. Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada sahabatnya sendiri ketika ia sedang murka."

"Cags, tolong cubit lenganku. Ini … rasanya seperti mimpi saja."

_Pinch._

"Aww. Aku tak bermimpi."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Shiho tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya tampak seram bagi Cagalli. Sisi lain dari Shiho Hahnenfuss menguar di balik kumpulan anak kecil di dalam ruangan beraura ceria itu –sisi lain yang belum pernah Cagalli lihat. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyerahkan toplesnya pada Cagalli lalu mengambil ponselnya.

_Klik_.

000

"Oh, Tuan Joule," sapa Shiho dengan wajah gembira.

Yzak memandangi wanita di dalam lift itu dengan aneh. Tidak biasanya wanita yang sering dipuji kemampuannya oleh ibunya nampak gembira. Yzak masuk ke dalam lift dan menutupnya. Tujuan kedua orang dalam lift itu sama: lantai teratas perusahaan, lantai 22.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, _Woman_?" tanya Yzak tiba-tiba ketika merasakan arah pandangan Shiho yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ada sisa putih make-up di wajah Anda."

Mata Yzak terbelalak kecil sebelum normal kembali. "Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu."

"Saya kemarin melihat seorang badut, Tuan Joule. Dan Anda tahu? Badut itu _mirip _dengan Anda. Ah, atau mungkin Anda yang mirip dengan badut itu?"

Yzak diam. Namun sepasang matanya memandang tajam pada Shiho.

"Anda tak percaya?"

Shiho memindahkan beban dokumen-dokumennya pada salah satu tangannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan lainnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Yzak dapati muncul di wajah '_Woman' _itu, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya.

Yzak Joule.

Dengan kostum badut.

Dikelilingi anak-anak kecil.

"K –kau!"

Shiho tersenyum ekstra manis. Matanya melihat bahwa mereka hampir sampai di lantai teratas. Ia kemudian berkata, "Saya harap kita dapat memulai semuanya dari awal, Tuan Joule. _No teasing at all, please_. _One secret for one secret._"

_Ting._

Pintu lift terbuka. Shiho keluar dengan langkah tegas. Ia tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui jika rivalnya itu dalam kondisi memerah –entah karena marah, malu, atau campuran keduanya. Ada rasa hangat di hati lajang itu. Mungkin, di waktu yang akan datang, mereka bisa berteman dengan baik?

000

END

000

Penghuni lama fandom ini mungkin pernah membaca fic serupa ini di akun saya yang lama, di sebuah fic multi-chap berjudul The World of 250 Words yang tentu saja sudah saya hapus dari akun lama itu. Well, uh, saya memutuskan menulis ulang ide ini, dengan jumlah kata yang hampir sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari fic aslinya XD

By the way, kalian udah pada tau event Indonesian Fanfiction Awards belum? Itu lho, event tahunan dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia, terutama di FFn ini dan AO3. Sekarang, sedang masa rekrutmen humas, lho. Yang belum tau dan kepengen tau _atau_ yang udah tau dan kepengen nyoba jadi humas, silakan kunjungi akun resmi IFA 2014. Linknya bisa tengok profil saya :")

Oh, jika berkenan, bisa usulkan tiruan suara terompet pada saya? Saya sedikit gundah dengan pilihan kata saya yang konyol dengan kata 'tolet-tolet'… /blussshhh

Thanks for reading :)

Feedbacks are very much appreciated.


End file.
